Maki's Story
by Ayano Haruko
Summary: Game : Tales Runners. It's my version of Maki's story, a.k.a, explanation of who the spirit like boy behind Maki in the game is :D Hope you enjoy! One Shot


**Well recently I got obssesed with this game called Tales Runners x3 ~ This story came outta' thin air, really, it sorta just popped outta' my head. When I wrote this, my level is a Violet Foot and my TR? Well i have like 12k TRs only Q_Q ... I WANT MAKI!!! D: lolz okay okay. Time for the story. This is _my _idea and version story of the character 'Maki'.  
(Again, feel free to add me if you ever find me my ID/IGN : T3clcly13ear [T 3 C L C L Y 1 3 E A R] ^0^ )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maki," Reena, Maki's mom called for her. Maki could hear her even from upstairs.

"Yes mommy?" Maki, was a cheerful 7-year-old. (A/n : don't ask, just read :P ) A smile would always be plastered on little Maki's face. Her cheecks were tomato red. They were always like this. Her eyes filled with hope that never faded. Her hair was orangey, and she'd always tie them in two. She was wearing a cute lolita dress, the only one she had. She and her family are poor people, and where she got that frilled-pink-and-white dress, was from her aunt who was very wealthy but lived far away. Everytime Maki's aunt would visit them, which was like once 3-5 years, she'd always get them something nice. Maki is only 7, so she's saw her aunt only twice.

"Maki go wake up Leon. I made some nice pies for you today" Reena said. (A/n : yup...ima' call dat spirit-like-boy, Leon. Oh and FYI, it's 7 in the morning :D)

"Okay mommy" Maki nodded while rubbing her eyes, and ran back upstairs.

"Leooooon...." she called, while knocking on her little brother's room's door. No answer.

"Leeoooooooooon..." she called longer. Maki sighed. She yawned and decided to just open the door since he never actually locked it. There he was, snuggled up in bed, his covers over his head.

"Leon wake up" Maki pushed her brother just a little. Leon yawned, sat up and looked at Maki.

"Go get bathed, Leon. Mommy made yummy pies!" Maki smiled. Leon was a boy about 5, only saw his aunt _once. _(A/n : Okay...time to get creative. I'm gonna change his looks a little. And yeah, his expression in the game is wierd and ugly, so I'ma change _that _too) He had raven spikey hair (A/n : imagine Natsume from Gakuen Alice. ), some covering his eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt which wrote 'don't bother waking me up' in white letters, a present from his aunt who knew he's get annoyed if someone woke him up. At the bottom left of the r-shirt, you could see a blue pen writting that said 'unless you are Maki' which was not much of a tidy writting, done by Leon.

Leon nods "okay". Maki took his hand and got him out of bed. He walked out to the bathroom, while Maki made his bed.

--x-- After eating pies (a/n : yummy :o) --x--

"Makiii....wherr awe Maki and Weyon gonna' pway today??" Leon asked. Leon couldn't speak so perfectly yet.

"Gee, I'm not sure." Maki scratched her head.

"Can Lewon take Makii sumwherr todawys?" Leon asked. (A/n : in mahh story, Leon calls himself "Lewon" or "Weyon" :P )

"Sure, okay. Where, too?" Maki asked. Leon started running. Make had to bend a little since she was pulled by a smaller person, and was running.

Suddenly they arrived at a cliff.

"Leon, I don't think it's so safe here. Let's go baaack" Maki complain.

"No no, Lewon oways comes hee-year" Leon pulled Maki nearer to the edge. Leon looked like he was expecting something. Then he looked down at his feet.

"We need sunwise orr suwnswet" Leon said.

"Me sowwy Makii...we come hee-yeawr bawck lay-ter"

"Then...meanwhile, lets go play with our other friends!" Maki suggested.

"YaY!" Leon cheered.

--x--Few hours later --x--

"Huwwy Makii, huwwyyyyyyy!!" Leon shouted, pulling harder on Maki's hand. Maki almost lost balanced, but luckily found it back before falling. Now they were _really _at the edge.

"L-Leon!! It's dangerous here!!!!" Maki yelled. Maki, then, looked to the front. She gasped. They were standing at the edge of a high cliff, at sunset. The sky was orangish-reddish-pinkish.  
"It's b-beautifull..." That was all she said before losing words to the beauty of sunset.

--x-- Tommorrow morning --x--

Maki was having an early stroll around her village. Suddenly she saw a poster.

'Tales Runners'

it wrote in big red letters at the top. Underneath, there was a picture of a nice big house. There were some cute piggies, some snakes, horses, and big trees, some even had swings on them.

'Harvest your dreams'

it wrote underneath that. Maki's eyes were filled with stars. She stared at it for a long time. Then she read the introduction.

'Join the Tales Runners! Race your way to your dreams! Lots of tasks, missions, quests to be given, money to earn, friends to meet! As you join, you will need to pay 1,000 TRs to get a farm which you can decorate~! TRs aren't hard to earn (a/n : TCH! yeah right. Even I knew that was an idiotic thing to write ==')!'

Suddenly Maki felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find little Leon tugging on her skirt.

"Leon? What are you doin' up so early?" Maki asked. Leon yawned widely. Maki carried Leon on her back. She turned back to the poster.

'...recruiting this year at RedWood Village at 1st August! Better hurry! We recruit once every 5 years!...' was all Maki saw before turning back.

--x-- Breakfast --x--

"Mom," Maki looked at her mother.

"Yes, dearie?" Reena smiles. Maki then turned to her father. "And, dad" which made Ari, turned to her too.

"Can...can you take me to RedWod Village? By 1st August?" Maki asked, making a pleading face.

"Maki, that place is like a whole month's walk from here." Ari said (they were poor, so ofcorse there was no cars.)

"B-but..."

"_Why, _honey? Is there something you want to see, there?" Reena asked. Maki looked down. She shook her head. "Nothing important, mom" Maki was a good girl, indeed. Leon was the only one to see a little fading of hope in her eyes. It was the first time, too.

--x-- That night --x--

Maki was packing her bags. She decided to run from home. While packing, her head was fighting with her sanity. One was saying 'your a good girl, Maki! Stay!' while the other, 'good girls don't acomplish anything! Maki don't stop!"

Maki went to Leon's room. She looked at him, staring, before kissing his cheeks. There she was. A 7 year old running from home going to another village 300 miles from there, by foot.

--x-- 2 1/3 months later--x--

Maki's eyes opened. She sat up. She was on a bed, in an unfamiliar room. "Wh-where am I..." she asked herself.

"Hello, sweet little one, you are at RedWood Village. May I ask where you are from?" A sweet voice said. She turned, only to find a woman in her 20s smilling at her.

"I...I am from... from Willroad Village." Maki said. She rubbed her eyes, getting a clear-er vision. The woman had black hair and eyes, was wearing a nice Kimono, and had a bun tied hair at the back of her head.

"What is your name?" she smiled ever so sweetly again.

"I...I'm Maki."

"Hello, Maki, I am Mai. Why did you come here? My husbund found you, like, 100 miled from here, which has nothing if you look around."

"I wanted....to join the race..."

"What ra- Oh, do you mean Tales Runners, dear?" Mai asked, Maki nods.

"Well, looks like you made it in time. The carriage to the new town comes tommorrow. But, why were you travelling alone? Why didn't you take a carriage?"

"My family is poor....they...they can't afford one. I actually....run away from home" Maki said before she shed some tears.

"Shh...it's okay. Look here" Mai took Maki's hand and puts it to her belly. It was then then Maki found out this woman was pregnant.

"This baby here, will also be joining the Tales Runners, once she grows big and strong." (A/N : you could probably already guess this woman is MingMing's mom, and Ming Ming wasnt borned yet.)

"Ah!" Maki exclaimed.

"You felt her kick, too, didn't you?" Mai giggled.

"Yes, she has been kicking and everything since the night I talked with her father about Tales Runners. She must have an instinct or something." and Mai laughed again.

"Now dear, I am very impressed you made it so far....you walked for 200 miles in 2 months. Amazing. I wish you the best of luck in Tales Runners. I do." Mai smile again.

--x-- 5 years later --x--

"Ming Ming!! Give me that back!" The now-12-year-old Maki was running around chasing Ming Ming who took her family picture.

"Ming ming!!! Urghhh!! That means alot to me, you know! Give-That-To-Me-NOW!"

"Heheheheheheheeeeee" Ming Ming was very naughty. She was just 4. Suddenly, Rough, one other people in Maki's group, took the picture from Ming Ming and gave it to Maki.  
Maki was furiously red. Rough was a little freaked out too. Maki was one of the most furious people in the whole of Tales Runners.

"Huff....thanks" Maki took the picture, folded and kept it in her pocket.

"Heyy little baby! I'll race you to the ice-cream store!" Charlie, a boy Ming Ming's age, started of without counting.

"THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" Ming Ming yelled before running to catch up. Ming Ming and Charlie were 2 kids who were going through training camp for a year to ready themselves. To join Tales Runner, you must at least be 5. Since Ming Ming and Charlie were special kids, they got opportunities to enter Tales Runners at a very young age.

"Kids" Maki breathed out while shooking her head.

"Chill out" Rough said.

"C'on. DnD's havin another mini concert for our group. And Lina-"

"Ughh..._anything_ but Lina's boring ballets!"

"Well...the rest of us seems to enjoy it more then you" Rough said with a laugh.

"Maki! A letter came for you!" Apollo, came and handed a piece of letter to Maki. She opened and read it. Her eyes widen.

--x-- Willroad Village (Maki's home) --x--

[Maki's P.O.V]

As I arrived, I saw nothing but...burnt things. That letter was from that kind woman Mai, Ming Ming's mom who had been so nice to me few years ago. She reported that my village was burnt and there were... no survivors.

As I walked past burnt down houses, I passed through a familiar place. Yes, that was the place that I first saw the Tales Runners poster. Suddenly I saw a spirit-like past-me standing there, where I was when I looked at the poster with full of intrest. I narrowed my eyes. I continued walking. Then I saw... my house... A tear rolled down my cheeks.

Then I remembered a special place. I ran there as fast as I could. Yes, it was the cliff that Leon had took me to that time. It was in the afternoon, so there were no sunset or sunrise.  
I went to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the air, closed my eyes, let another tear roll down my cheeks, lift a foot and put it to the front before....

I felt a familiar tug on my shirt. I turned around.

"L-Lee..-on..." my voice trembled. He was a spirit, a soul.

"Maki..." he whispered my name. (A/n : This seems more lovers-love then sister-brotherly-love, eh? :O)

I fell on my knees. He looked different, I could see even as he was a spirit already.

"Why do you wish to die so badly? You are in Tales Runners now. You've wished that."

"Because _you _died. Because our parents died. Because _everyone _in our village died!" I yelled. I covered my face with the palm of my hands. I felt his presence embrace me, but I didn't feel anything solid did.

"If that's the reason, I shall be by your side. I shall race _with _you. I shall see you win and achieve your dreams."

"That's always what people would say! That's all lies!"

"I will prove my presence when you can't see me."

It was then that I looked up.

"How..."

"You _can s_ee me now. Now you just can't turn away from me." Leon smiled that smile I missed so badly.

[End P.o.V]

--x-- 3 years later --x--

"MING MING YOU LITTLE..!!!" Maki shouted. Ming Ming, had never lost her naughtyness over the years. She is now 7 years old, and had joined Tales Runners in the same group as Maki.

"Ming Ming, let's go for a piggie ride!" Big Bo said. Ming Ming threw the picture behind her, and Maki caught it just in time before it hit the ground.

"Argh....thanks Bo" Maki thanked.

"You just need to know how to handle these kids. You _were _one yourself." Big Bo said.

"But she was a _good _girl, you idiot!" spirit-like Leon who was holding onto Maki's hair that was still tied to, said. This made Maki giggle.

"Leon said "_but she was a good girl, you idiot!"_!" And then Maki laughed some more. Maki's group had believed the presence of her brother as a spirit, since he always threw stuff around. They thought it was wierd at first, but was used to it now. Maki was still the only one who could see and hear Leon.

Big Bo rolled his eyes. Suddenly Charlie jumped ontop of Big Bo, behind Ming Ming.

"Go!" Charlie shouted. Maki stuck her tounge out at Big Bo.

"You volounteered to save me, now you do the job!" Maki lauged and ran off.

"Calling group A. Rough, Apollo, Big Bo, Charlie, Maki, DnD, Lina and Ming Ming, report to the mission office now." The louspeakers went off.

"Why the heck do they always say my name _last?!" _Ming Ming shouted.

"Alright guys, time to go~!" Maki smiled.

_"_You'll beat them _this _time!" Leon exclaimed.

"Sure will!" Maki agreed.

_"I'll do my best!" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was it? Review please! :D **


End file.
